


Who Knew Cookies Could be Sexy?

by bentnotbroken1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, D/Hr Advent 2017, F/M, just a hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: Draco loves watching Hermione doing almost anything and that includes watching her make cookies in their kitchen. If he thinks it's a sexy look for her, it's no ones business but his.





	Who Knew Cookies Could be Sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm humbled to be included in this Christmas event. It was a fun one so I hope you enjoy the fluffy christmas drabble I came up with.   
> Unbeta'd

Draco Malfoy leaned against the island, head in his propped up hand as he watched his wife flutter around the kitchen like a hummingbird. Different sized bowls and measuring cups already littered the counter and now she was pulling eggs out of the fridge and searching for the flour. 

“Need a hand?” he asked, eyeing the inch of lower back she was showing by reaching up into the cabinet for it.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face before turning to him, “If I knew it wouldn’t end in a snogging session I’d gladly take you up on the offer.”

“What if I promise to behave?”

She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. “I’ve learned not to trust promises made when you have that look on your face.”

He frowned, “What look?”

She just shook her head and turned back to her task, sorting ingredients before distributing them into one of the bowls.

Accepting that he wasn’t going to get an answer, he sighed and sat on one of the stools. This wasn’t the first Christmas season he’d spent with Hermione, but it was the first one since they’d been married. She’d been much more festive this year but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. In fact, he enjoyed watching her in her natural state, busy and beautiful.

The only thing he was confused about, was why she was making  _ cookies _ . “Why are you doing this again?”

Without taking her concentration off her task she responded, “We’re going to a Christmas party. We can’t show up empty handed.”

“Sure,” he agreed, “but we could just as well bring a gift or a bottle of wine.”

“That’s what everyone else is thinking too, Draco. I want to do something more personal.”

He didn’t get it. “How are cookies personal?”

She spun around, smiling brightly at him, “We’re going to decorate them.”

He raised a brow, trying hard not to smile back at her. “ _ We _ ?”

Her lips tugged into a smirk, “You  _ were  _ the one that asked if I needed help…”

“To reach something.” he deadpanned before adding, “And you turned me down!”

“Too bad. I changed my mind. You offered, so you’re helping.”

He groaned.  “Fine, but I get to lick the spoon.”

“Deal!”

She cut out different shapes and then put the cookies in the oven, immediately moving on to making different colored icing and setting out candies. The way she looked, cookie dough in her hands, flour on her arms, and a content smile on her face made him want to kiss her. The thought was barely finished before he was moving. He came up behind her, chin resting on her shoulder and arms wrapping around her waist as she rolled out more dough. “How can you make such a menial task look so sexy?”

“Draco, stop trying to distract me. I’m trying to finis-”

He smirked into the side of her neck. “Who’s stopping you?”

She spun in his arms, giving him the most incredulous look he’d seen in awhile. “You had no intentions of letting me finish this, don’t lie.”

He smiled and kissed her softly, murmuring, “You caught me,” after pulling away.

With a small sigh she leaned up on her toes to capture his lips once more.

He picked her up, legs wrapping tightly around him as he set her down on the last bit of clutter-less counter.

She moaned into his mouth when he snaked his hands under her loose shirt and pinched her nipples through the barely there material of her bra. Hands pulled on his hair and he deepened the kiss, adding his other hand into the mix as it ran along the outside of her thighs.

“You have horrible timing,” she whispered as he peppered kisses down her neck and collarbone.

He didn’t care. His teeth tugged on her earlobe and he relished in the sweet sound she made.“I don’t hear you complaining.”  

“That’s because you know how to shut me up.”

That was true. He certainly knew what she liked and he used that to his advantage, pulling her hips closer to him and hiking her leg up, pressing himself against her.

Her breath hitched and he nearly lost it.  

Merlin, he wanted to tear off her clothes and have her right there in the kitchen. He was tall enough, he could take her in the exact position they were in. In fact, if she had been wearing a skirt, or even a pair of shorts, he’d probably be inside of her by now. He groaned at the thought. She would feel so good around his cock. “I fucking love you,” he sighed into her ear.

Before she could respond the oven’s timer beeped, startling them both as he stepped back.

“I guess our time’s up.” She said breathlessly before hopping down and pulling the tray out to cool.

He nodded and returned to his vacant seat at the island, trying to ignore the problem in his pants.

She must have seen the look of discomfort on his face. “Oh, don’t pout, Draco. We’ll finish what we started as soon as these are decorated.”

With a wicked grin he pulled the plate of cookies to him. “Well, then I guess I better do this quickly.”

She laughed lightly but he could see the fire was still in her eyes.

As he squeezed green icing onto what was suppose to be a Christmas tree, he couldn’t stop thinking of the ways he was going to make her scream later. Maybe decorating cookies wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
